Special Christmas
by powerrangersoflight
Summary: It's Christmas! How will things turn out this year? Oneshot.


**A little Christmas fic that I rushed to put together at the last minute. Features references to past and (maybe?) future stories. ****Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the familiar characters mentioned; only my own OCs.**

I let out a sigh as I continued to sit on the stairs. It seemed like I was going to spend yet another Christmas Eve on my own.

Although I did live out away from the suburbs and the city, I was never alone. But this time of year was always lonely for me. I had hoped this year would be different since I had traveled to different universes and made new friends. I guess it was just wishful thinking.

I got up from my seat on the stairs and was about to head up to get ready for bed.

I stopped my movements when I heard a knock at the front door. I looked back at the door, thinking that I was just imagining things. The knock sounded again and I went down the stairs.

I opened the door and my eyes went wide. "Sam?"

"Hey!" Sam said happily. "Merry Christmas!"

She gave me a hug and I gave her one in return. I saw that her daughter was with her as well, so I had to give her a hug as well. I drew back from Ruby and saw that Sam was holding a red pot with a lid on it while Ruby was holding a wrapped gift under her arm.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam said. "Did you really think we were going to let you spend this night alone?"

"Well, with how quiet things are here, I was kinda leaning towards that."

"Good thing Ruby reminded me of your invite then. She's been looking forward to coming here all month."

I smiled and stepped aside. "I guess we should make the best out of this night then."

They both entered the house and Ruby looked around in awe at the inside. I closed the door behind them and put my arm around Ruby's shoulders. She turned her head to me and held the present out to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from her. "Let me put this under the tree and I'll show you something special."

I placed the gift under the Christmas tree and led the girl to the back door. I put on my coat and boots, opened the back door and led Ruby outside. She looked at the wide snow-covered field before her. She noticed me beginning to walk out, so she followed me.

"What did you bring me out here for?" she asked.

"Once it was snowing out here, I set up something special not only for myself, but for anyone else who would come," I said. "Since you and your mom did, I think you deserve to have a little fun outside." I had her stop where she was. "Wait right here."

I ran off to the side and bent down next to the object that was covered by a tarp. I pulled it off to reveal a generator. I flicked a switch and pressed a button, the machine coming to life. Ruby watched in amazement as lights like the ones in a stadium came to life. They were shining down on a circular area.

It took her a moment to realize that she was looking at a frozen lake.

"Really?" she asked as I joined her.

"Really," I said with a smile.

I held out a pair of ice skating blades to her. She looked at them as she took them in her gloved hands. I stepped out on to the ice with mine already on. I skated out a little then turned to her.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come join the fun?" I asked.

This broke her out of her daze and she smiled. Ruby quickly knelt down to get the skates attached to the bottom of her boots. I skated backwards as I watched her enthusiastically get the skates on. I glided back over to her as she made her first step on the ice. Once her other foot was on the ice, she began to lose her balance as her feet slid forward. I quickly grabbed her arm and helped her balance herself out. I stood in front of her and began to skate backwards to help her. We spent the next five minutes skating as I taught her.

After a few falls and many laughs, we both went back inside.

"You two have fun?" Sam asked as we came back inside, joining her in the living room.

Ruby nodded with a smile on her face.

"You should see her on skates," I said. "She's a natural."

"Not as good as you," Ruby pointed out.

The doorbell sounded, causing us to turn our heads in the direction of the front door. I went to answer it.

To my surprise, I was met by a familiar radiant smile.

"Kara?!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hi!" she said.

Unable to say anything else, I launched myself into her arms.

"What are you doing here?!" I said, still hugging her.

"Sam told me that you were spending tonight alone," she said, pulling back. "So, I thought instead of bringing you to Earth 38, we'd come here."

She looked back and I saw the breach she came through. Alex was the first to come through, followed by J'onn, Lena, Nia, Brainy, Eliza, Kelly, and Lucy. Some of them had wrapped gifts in their hands while the others had containers of food. I welcomed them inside the house, giving them each a hug.

Once they were inside, I turned to Kara again who was still standing next to me.

"And I hope you don't mind," she said. "I invited a few friends from Earth 1."

I was about to ask who when the breach flashed again, causing me to turn my head to it. Barry and Iris stepped through, Iris carrying a few gifts. Caitlin also came through. The three of them greeted me. Barry explained that Cisco and Ralph stayed behind to watch over Central City. Once they went inside, Oliver stepped out of the breach with Felicity at his side and few gifts under his arm. Diggle and Lyla followed them, with a covered bowl and pan in Lyla's hands. Sara may have come alone, but she had a smile on her face. I greeted all of them the same way I welcomed the others. The last guests who came through were Kate and her stepsister Mary.

Mary rushed over to me with a smile as the breach closed behind her and Kate.

"Hi!" she said, happily hugging me.

I returned the hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" She pulled back. "Now, where's the alcohol in the house?"

I gave her a playful smack on her arm. "There is a child here, Mary!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

She went inside and I turned to Kate.

"Welcome back," I said, hugging her.

"Great to be back here," the Batwoman said, hugging me back.

We were about to walk into the house with Kara, but we all stopped when what looked like a ring of sparks took form not too far away. Kara and Kate took defensive stances, but I recognized the strange phenomenon happening. A smile returned to my face as I waited.

Sure enough, Henry stepped through with his wife Ella and his daughter Lucy. He saw me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and noticed Lucy running towards me. I bent down with my arms open and she ran right into them, hugging me. I lifted her off her feet, despite the winter clothing she was wearing and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Hi, princess!" I said. She drew back so I could look towards her parents. "I thought you guys wouldn't make it."

"Well, Lucy wouldn't let us forget about tonight and kept worrying that we wouldn't," said Ella.

"How's Storybrooke?" I asked Henry.

"Everything's going great," he said. "Just be glad that you don't have to worry about the _entire_ United Realms coming."

"Who's coming then?"

They both looked back. Alice and Robin stepped through, both with their arms linked together. Tiana and Naveen followed, the Queen with a huge pot of her famous gumbo. Red came through with Dorothy and Mulan, who I was very happy to see. Red had brought a pan full of her Granny's grilled cheese. To my surprise, Drizella and Anastasia came through as well. Elsa, Anna, and even Kristoff came.

We all went inside, joining the others.

Before joining everyone, I brought out a few portable coat racks so everyone won't have their clothes in a pile. I also went to the living room where I had my playlist of Christmas songs, both classic and contemporary, play through the speakers. Then, I went into the kitchen to help set up the food.

I had just put a plate down on the table when Brainy came over to me.

"Not to alarm you, Abigail," he said. "But my sensors have indicated that a portal has just opened in front of your house."

I made my way over to the front door, put my coat on, and went outside. Sure enough, there was a portal just a couple yards away. Only, this one was a glowing purple rectangle the size of a pair of double doors.

I smiled upon seeing a familiar red head come through. Simon sort of stumbled through, quickly regaining his balance before falling into the snow. Izzy and Luke stepped out and the portal closed behind them.

"You made it, Clary," I said.

She came over and hugged me. "Wouldn't miss my sister's party now, would I?"

I greeted the others as well.

I held Clary back before she went inside.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Could you stay out here with me as I welcome a few more guests?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look. I nodded in the direction behind her. She turned around to see the headlights of a vehicle driving in our direction. She stayed by my side as a red pickup truck pulled up. Two people hopped out from the back of the truck, while the driver helped the one in the passenger seat out. It was Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Renesmee, who seemed like a ten-year-old.

"I'm surprised that you drove in instead of opening a portal to get here," I said to Jacob.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I did open it, just a mile away. Wanted to take the ol' truck out for a spin."

Before I could respond, we all heard a strange grinding noise. All six of us looked around for the source, wondering what it was. I felt Clary grab my shoulder, causing me to look at her. She was staring at something with her jaw dropped open. I looked at what she was fixated on then my jaw dropped as well.

It was the TARDIS taking form. Once it landed, the door opened. The woman with blonde hair poked her head out, looking around until she spotted me.

"Ah!" she said, exiting her TARDIS. "Here we are!" She looked back inside. "I told you that we would make it!"

She moved aside to let Yaz, Ryan, and Graham exit the ship.

"Judging by the expression on your face, I'd guess that this is the first time we've met," said the Doctor as she and her fam came over. "Hi!" She held out her hand to me. "I'm -"

"The Doctor," I finished and shook her hand. "You're pretty famous around here. Welcome."

She smiled and gave me a nod.

We all went inside so I could introduce everyone to each other.

The sun had set about an hour ago and I was having a great time with everyone. I had nice conversations with just about everyone, had fun in showing Lucy and Ruby how to play the card game Speed, and got to introduce friends to each other without any problem.

I was having a conversation with Leah, Kate, Yaz, Henry, and Luke about how I met each of them, when Leah tilted her head to the side, as if she heard something.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure," she said. "But I think I heard something outside."

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. I turned to the door, since I was near the loft to it, then look towards Leah. I went to answer it, wondering who else it could be.

Upon seeing who stood at the doorstep, I froze. Three people stood there, two young women and one teenage girl. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but the girl turning to me and smiling with excitement confirmed that it was real.

"Clarke?" I said.

The blonde smiled.

"You made it!" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

She laughed as we hugged.

That's when I noticed the third person. I had assumed it was Octavia or Lexa, but it wasn't. I drew back from Clarke as my heart began to race.

"Raven?"

The mechanic gave me a loving smile.

A few minutes later, I was introducing Madi to Lucy and Ruby who were now playing Jenga. The girls began to explain the rules to Madi while I went to join everyone else. I joined the small group of Oliver, Felicity, Anna, and Kristoff as they talked about how their relationships were going. As I pointed out something funny that happened between Anna and Kristoff, I noticed that Raven had joined us and stood at my side.

While listening to Oliver talk, I suddenly heard Clary's voice through the special rune the two of us had. I looked in her direction to find that she was indeed looking towards me while standing with Kara who was talking to Ella and Clarke. She was giving me a look I had yet to recognize.

"_What?"_ I asked her.

"_You better look above you_," she said through our telepathic bond.

I raised my brow and did look up. My confusion was replaced by surprise when I realized that I was standing right under the mistletoe I had hung up on the ceiling. I looked towards Clary again, who just smiled smugly and glanced at Raven.

"_No, absolutely not,"_ I told her. "_I am not doing this tonight."_

"_Yes, you are,"_ she said. "_I know that the two of you were together before in her world._ _And believe it or not, I believe she still has feelings for you."_

"_No is no, Clary."_

"_Fine. I'll just get Kara to help me."_

Before I could respond, Clary nudged her cousin with her elbow. Kara looked over at Clary, and I looked away blushing furiously. I tried to focus on the conversation that was happening before me, but I could feel the two talking.

"_Even Kara says you should make a move,"_ I heard Clary say.

I sent a glare towards the two, but they just chuckled.

"_Do it or we're going to go over there and tell Raven all the embarrassing stories."_

My face turned an even deeper shade of red as I looked away again. I looked towards the young woman right next to me, admiring how she looked after being apart for a while. She must have felt my stare because she turned her head to me. Our eyes met and memories of our time together flashed in my mind.

I broke our gaze and excused myself. I grabbed my coat before I went out the back door. I jogged out a little, to gain some distance from the house and the young woman I was trying to avoid at the moment. I collapsed to my knees, grabbed a handful of snow, and pressed it against my burning cheeks to cool them off. Once I felt my cheeks felt a little cooler, I turned to the frozen lake.

I went over to the box where I had the ice skates in, pulled out a pair, attached it to the bottom of my boots. I skated onto the ice, taking a lap around the frozen lake. As I neared the end of my lap, I used my power to summon music around me. I closed my eyes as the familiar melody surrounded me, allowing myself to glide across the ice. Getting caught up in the moment, I sang out loud.

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water?_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?_

_Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?_

_This child that you've delivered, would soon deliver you._

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?_

_Oh Mary, did you know that your baby boy will calm the storm with his hand?_

_Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_

_When you kiss your little baby, you kiss the face of God._

_Oh Mary, did you know? Oh Mary, did you know?_

Little did I know that someone had come out and was watching me sing as I skated on the ice.

_The blind will see, the deaf will hear, the dead will live again._

_The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb, oh Mary._

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day rule the nations?_

_Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

_That sleeping child you're holding is the great I am. The great I am._

_Oh, the blind will see._

_The deaf will hear._

_And the dead will live again._

_He's the great I am._

_He's perfect, he's healing. _

_Oh, He's the great I am._

_He shall become wonderful. He'll come soon._

_He's the great I am._

_His spirit in his hands, lightning in his eyes._

_True, this man is._

_He's the great I am, the great I am, the great I am._

The sound of someone clapping caught me off guard and I ended up slipping, falling on my back. I sat up as the person laughed. I sent a glare towards Raven upon recognizing her. I got back up and skated over to her.

"I'm glad that you find that funny," I said, sarcastically.

"Sorry," she said, catching her breath. "I mean, you were graceful a few moments ago, but that was just hilarious."

I let out a playful scoff. "What are you doing out here?"

She gathered herself back together. "Just making sure you're alright. I was a little confused about why you left so abruptly."

I could the blush returning. "Sorry. It was just the fact that my sister pointed out that we were standing underneath a mistletoe when we were talking to Oliver and the others."

Raven must have understood my embarrassment because I could see her blushing now.

"Um…" she said, uncertain and trying to change the subject. "Could you teach me how you're doing that?"

I looked down at the skates on my feet then gave her a smile. "Sure. Just grab a pair out of that box."

After she got her pair on, I helped her up and on to the ice. At first, she wobbled causing me to hold out my arms to her. She declined my offer and attempted to make her first push with the skates. However, she lost her balance and fell forward. I caught her before she fell. Like I did with Ruby, I skated backwards while holding Raven's forearms to help her skate, instructing her on what to do.

After a while, we both sat down in the snow, not ready to return to the party just yet.

"I've missed this," Raven said, breaking the silence. "Just the two of us together, not worrying about anything out in the world, or anything that would kill us."

I let out a chuckle. "To be fair, this world is not as violent as yours. Sure, there are some events that occur like that, but it has its peaceful moments. In your world, you get to appreciate nature more."

"But it's not the same without you," she said.

I turned my head to her to find that she was staring at me. Neither of us knew who moved first, but the next thing I knew was that our lips were pressed together. We stayed like that until we drew back to breathe, but smiling at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Rae," I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Star Girl," she whispered back.

On Christmas morning, I woke up in my room with Raven right next to me. I smiled and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, which caused her to smile and open her eyes. We both got out of bed and went downstairs. The two of us sat together near the tree as we waited for the others to wake up. Sure enough, Clarke and Madi came down the stairs, followed by Clary and Kara. We all took turns opening our Christmas gifts. Raven snuck a few kisses with me every now and then as we spent time together like a family.

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
